Various methods are used in wrapping, rolling or curling hair around a roller, such as a cylinder roller opened at both ends. A holder device must be used, such as a pin or clip, to secure the roller and maintain the hair in proper position while it is setting.
Rollers must be kept or stored on a rack or in a compartment, and the pins and clips in another compartment. The hairdresser must obtain a roller from one compartment, then place the roller in position ready to roll hair, then obtain a clip or pin from another compartment, open the clip or pin, place it on the roller, insert the clip or pin after rolling the hair, and then repeat the same movements when the hair is dry and ready for combing.
The difficulties and problems that can arise from all of the above movements and unnecessary steps has been a time-consuming and costly problem for the hairdressing profession. This also is a problem for women who roll and style their own hair using these methods and the various apparatus sold in the consumer market.